


Candy Canes

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, prompt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: A few seconds passed in silence, then she glanced up at him, and chuckled. Nick only shook his head and smirked.“So, where did you put them?”Ellie fluttered her eyelashes. “I ate them.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Kudos: 24
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: Watching Holiday Specials.

“Um, El,” he entered the living room with a slight frown on his face. “Do you know, by any chance, where all the candy canes went?”

Ellie, sitting cross-legged on the big, comfy sofa, didn’t even look up from her novel as she replied solemnly with, “Oh, I guess they must’ve walked out the door.”

A few seconds passed in silence, then she glanced up at him, and chuckled. Nick only shook his head and smirked.

“So, where did you put them?”

Ellie fluttered her eyelashes. “I ate them.”

He looked her up and down with narrowed eyes, trying to decide if she was being sincere.

“You did not.”

“Indeed, I didn’t,” Ellie nodded with a smile. “But I know where they are.”

“El-lie,” Nick grumbled.

“Ni-ick,” she imitated him with a chuckle.

“Where. Did. You. Put. Them?” he emphasised each word.

“I might tell you,” Nick started interrupting her but Ellie continued before he could do so, “If you do as I say.”

The Latino narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend, then he carefully asked. “What do I have to do to get them back?”

Now the smile on Ellie’s face grew into a downright mischievous grin. “Watch a Christmas movie with me.”

Nick rolled his eyes and groaned. “Why did I ever say I love you that one night two years ago?”

Ellie just chuckled – which seemed to have become her thing – and threw a pillow at him. “’Cause you _do_ love me.”

A small grin appeared on his lips but then he threw his hands up in the air and grumbled, “Let me prepare hot chocolate and tell me where the candy canes are. Then we’ll watch a movie.”

“Uh-huh,” she shook her head. “You’ll get one candy cane once the movie starts. And I’ll give you the rest after we finish the movie”

“Fine. Fine,” Nick gave in and left for the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, he came back with two cups of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and set down next to Ellie.

“So, what’re we watching?” he sighed and leaned.

Ellie grinned at him from the side and leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“The Christmas Chronicles,” she said, pulled out a small candy cane from behind her back and handed it to Nick who just chuckled and wrapped his arm around her body.


End file.
